A cooking competition
by Kagerou0815
Summary: France, Hungary and Japan are hosting a cooking competition for their best friends/enemies. Little do the others know it's actually a way to get some countries together, IN A ROMANTIC WAY! Contains *ahem*: UsUk, Spamano, GerIta, Rochu, SuFin, DenNor and maybe PruCan or Franada...I can't decide...probably PruCan...Rated T for Romano kind of language (you know you like it, bastards)
1. Chapter 1

**France was for once having a great idea, and Hungary and Japan decided they should help out. I mean, after all, the main goal was to get some cute yaoi couples...and maybe a few videos and pictures as well...**

* * *

"Ohonhon, everyone's here, Hungary. Our plan is working perfectly!" France whispered to the smiling brunette. She laid down her frying pan, and replaced it a spoon.

"Though you might be a jerk sometimes, this is a very good plan, France! The more I think about it, the better it gets!" Hungary was installing a camera. Japan was doing the same thing, only he was installing one that was hanging on the ceiling.

"I know, right? But to make sure we'll work this plan out properly, let's discuss this one more time, non?" France grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and started writing and drawing on it.

"Alright, so we have invited America, England, Romano, Spain, Italy, Germany, mon petit Canada, Prussia, Russia, China, Sweden, Finland, Denmark and Norway. When they'll arrive, we'll say this is going to be a fun day, because we will be having a cooking competition! And to make things even more fun, we're working in pairs of two. Of course, we will make the pairs, so we can watch how our friends…and others, interact and then I, the country of l'amour, will help them have a romantic time together and you and Japan will record everyone and everything and take pictures for later" France was done talking, but as he was drawing everyone's face, he decided he could make England's eyebrows a bit bigger. Well, maybe a lot bigger…

"Ah, France-san, I asked Greece-san if he could come to. I hope you don't mind…" Japan was looking down, trying to hide his blush. He knew exactly what France was thinking, and even worse, what he was thinking was probably true.

"Ohonhonhon~, do as you like, mon ami, I don't mind!" France put on his nicest face, but later glanced back at Hungary, whispering:

"Make sure you film those two too"

"I was going to do that nonetheless…" Hungary whispered back, smirking.

"I really start to like you, Hungary" France smirked too. They were indeed a good yaoi moments catching team, if that's proper English…

"Oh, Hungary-san! France-san! They have arrived!" Japan quickly cleaned up all his installing equipment and soon stood next to them.

"The awesome me has entered the room first!" Prussia shouted.

"Great, another loud potato bastard in this room…I want to punch him already!" Romano was looking as angry as usual.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…you see, my brother is…an idiot…" Germany looked at him older brother, who was now convincing America he was more awesome than him. Yeah, an idiot indeed…

"Aww, you know I'm awesome, west! And I did many awesome things you liked, like that one time I set up a date for you and Ita-" Prussia was standing on a chair, when Germany pulled him down.

"Sssssht! He isn't suppose to find out! Or do you want him to be even more angry?" Germany pointed at Romano, who was trying to escape from Spain's hug. He seemed to fail horribly, though…

"Ah, so annoying…" Norway grabbed a chair and sat alone. He seemed to enjoy this spot, until Denmark noticed Norway was all alone, and decided to join him.

"Alright, everyone! Please listen to what France has to say. Yes England, even you" Hungary shouted. England began cursing the frog, again…

"Thank you, Hungary. Now, you might all be wondering why the beautiful France invited you today…"

"Get on with it, bloody frog!" England yelled, and started coughing.

"…I'll ignore that. And we're going to have a cooking competition today! I thought it would be a great way to do something fun and to improve our friendship!"

"As if I want to improve my friendship with anyone…" England muttered. He really wanted to stay at home…he would still be there, if it weren't for the idiotic American who literally dragged him to the building. Well, maybe he carried him but…nonetheless, it's all his fault.

"Well, do you want to improve something else? Maybe…a relationship?" France smirked at his own comment. Hungary began smirking too.

"Y-you…Of course not!" England's face looked like a (do I dare say it?) tomato.

Ever since France found him dreaming of a certain someone, he didn't leave him alone…

"Alright, we will be competing in pairs of two countries. I already maybe a list of pairs, but if you won't be able to stand next to each other without killing your partner, we might mix some teams up. Alright, listen carefully to the pairs, I will name them now:

Romano, you'll be cooking with Spain…"

"Yay! I'm so happy! This will be fun, right Roma~?" Spain smiled at the blushing Italian. This was going to be FUN!

"Sweden, you can cook with Finland…"

"I l'ke cooking with m'wife…so I'm gl'd…" Sweden said, sounding pretty happy from what he usually sounds like.

"Denmark, you can go with Norway…"

"Oh no…" Norway sighed. This was going to be a long day…

"Russia, you can go with China"

"AIYAH! I thought you all liked me aru!" China looked scared. "Calm down, China-kun. We will have much fun together, da?" Russia smiled. China almost peed his pants…

"Right…Japan and Greece were already together…Italy and Germany will go together and…let's see…Prussia and Canada!"

"I'm going to kill that French bastard…" Romano muttered.

"And now we only have two left, because Hungary and I will be the jury. I think my tongue is going to hate me for it but…America and England will cook together" France faked a sigh…though he wasn't lying about the tongue part. His poor tongue.

England looked at Romano and said: "Do you need any help to kill that frog?"

* * *

**Alright, this is my first ever uploaded fanfiction, and it pretty much contains all my favourite pairings...though some of them are missing, but I'm lazy and I should actually go to bed...now...well, I'll continue as fast as possible! I have so many great ideas I could use...hehehehehe...but you'll have to wait until I'm finished with my homework, hmpf...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I finally finished writing this chapter! Arg, I had a huge writers block, but I'm finally done! Phew...**

**This chapter was meant to be a DenNor chapter...but I got stuck so I threw some UsUk in there...next chapter will hopefully contain more Spamano and RoChu...and SuFin would be nice! But for now...just read what I typed at 3am in the morning...**

* * *

"Oi, Norge, what's wrong?" Denmark was putting on a kitchen apron. Norway was still sitting in the same chair for over half an hour now.

"Hey Norge, if you want to help me with this cooking competition, you'll have to get out of that chair, you know?" Denmark opened a drawer containing a few more kitchen aprons. Maybe he could give Norway the blue one with bowties on it!

If he would get off of the chair, that is…

"Alright, then you can decide what we'll make! We have all day, after all! France can be quite a nice guy when you look over the fact he's always groping your butt. But hey, you can't blame him: my butt's awesome!" Denmark shook his behind, and Norway couldn't help but smile just a bit...

"Now, put on this cute apron for me, please?" Denmark showed him the blue apron. How girly…like hell he was wearing that!

"No" Norway turned away.

*BOOM* The sound of a heavy object made everyone turn around.

England fainted…

"Dude, ENGLAND?! Don't tell me you're sick again!" America dropped the plates he held and ran to England. England was lying with his eyes closed and breathed weakly.

"What happened, aru?!" China looked shocked, and Russia looked a bit surprised.

"How weird…I haven't even cursed him yet…"

"Germany! Britain fainted! Britain fainted!" Italy was almost ripping Germany's arm off, while dragging him to a lifeless looking England and America holding him and trying to wake him up.

"E-England? Prussia, what happened?" Canada started to panic a bit. "I don't know, birdie…this is bad…" Prussia tried to get a good look at England, but everyone was standing in front of them.

"Greece-san, wake up! Something terrible happened, England fainted!" A worried Japan was now shaking Greece until he woke up. "England? Why are you lying on the floor? Were you that tired?" Greece yawned. Why was everyone panicking?

"Aaaaarg! Spain, you bastard, do something! He looks dead!" Romano hugged Spain's arm as tight as he could. Spain tried to calm Romano down at his own, special way…

"Fusosososo…come on Romano, let's stay calm, okay? Fusosososo…here's a charm! Fusosososo…" I didn't say it helped.

"Dude, you've got to wake up, it isn't funny anymore! England!" America grabbed a can of water and emptied it on England's face.

Still nothing.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Hungary turned to France.

"That won't be necessary, he'll wake up soon…" France looked at his watch. "Give him 2 more minutes…"

"YOU DID THIS-?" France quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"Before you'll hit me with your frying pan, I know what I'm doing. Also, I've used this before and he woke up with a headache…that's all" France removed his hand.

"You better be right, I've been trying to get America and England together since forever! If you'll mess up, I'll beat you with my frying pan until your memory's gone!" Hungary hissed. Ugh, and his hand tasted horrible.

"Just take a look at them, and then tell me if I did a good job or not, okay~" France shoved her forwards until she saw America and England clearly.

Just in time~.

"England, for God's sake, wake up!" America hit England on his head. It didn't help. So he did it again.

"Ngggrr…" A soft sound was heard by a few countries, and they hold their breath.

"England…are you still breathing?" America put his left ear on England's chest. England's eyes flew open, and he looked at the American who was now feeling his chest to check if his heart was still okay.

"W-what are you doing?!" England turned bright red.

"Romano, look, he's awake! And he looks like my tomato!" Spain grabbed a tomato to compare. Yes, very much alike.

"Well at least my face isn't being compared to that tomato…" Romano thought.

"Ah, England! Finally, you're awake! You fainted, dude!" America noticed something odd…

"Hey England, your heart's beating really fast…did I scare you that much? Ha ha ha!" America stood up, and grabbed England's hand. He pulled him up.

"There there, how are ya feeling?" America patted England on his shoulder. Awkward…

"Actually…I don't feel well, I feel really faint and a bit under the weather…" England looked pale. America didn't think twice, and lifted him up.

"What…what do you think you're doing?! Put me down, now!" England slammed his fists again America's chest. Damn it, why did America carry him like a princess?!

"Nope, you're really weak right now, so you should lie down! And I, the hero, will take care of you!" America looked at the surprised faces of the most countries, and a really disturbing one from Hungary and France.

"…Weren't you guys busy cooking or something?" America said dryly, raising an eyebrow. England, however, wasn't reacting that calm…at all…

"S-Stop staring and get back to whatever you were doing! And who the hell is taking pictures?!" England looked at the frog, who was now hiding a camera.

- 15 minutes later -

England was lying on a sofa, with America sitting next to him on a separate chair.

And everyone else had continued cooking.

* * *

**And now it's 4:20 am! -_- I need to go to bed earlier...**

**So this was the stupidest ending of a chapter I've ever wrote (yes, I write a lot of fanfictions but never post them...I'm still not a fangirl or anything!) and I ended up making France "poison" England. Next chapter will be better...no wait, scrap that, it won't be worse.**

**You can write a review if you want, not like I'm desperate for them...but getting a review is always nice (unless you're being a f***** d***bag, in that case, f***** you)**

**Also, keep in mind I'm still studying English at school. Even though I'm pretty good at it, it's still a foreign language to me. I don't want to tell you my age though, so let's just say I'm pretty young. If you want, you can tell me what you think about my English! **

**At my school, they teach us the British form (the original that is) so if I used the American form somewhere, please feel free to correct me (but again, d******* can *********************)**

**_The author apologizes for her swearing, but it got bleeped and it's already rated T so she doesn't give a sh**_  
**


End file.
